


Catch and Release

by InvisibleRaven



Series: Hook, Line and Sinker [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you love something, sometimes you have to let it go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of angst, but with a happy end. I am currently accepting prompts for this verse, so hit up my inbox/message me on Tumblr!

After the movie, which was amazing, of course, they went to a small after party, just the cast and crew. Kurt got to mingle with them all, and none of them treated him any differently than they did Blaine. All too soon though, it was late and they decided to head out, lounging in the limo, ties hanging around necks with their topmost buttons undone. “Hey, do you want to come back to mine? I mean, just to sleep, but I’d really just like to hold you all night.” Blaine asked, her voice unsure.

Their physical relationship hadn’t gone very far, both men content to take it slow, and not wanting to jump into anything without knowing it was serious. But the idea of getting to cuddle Blaine, wake up to him sounded extremely appealing to Kurt. “Anything to avoid Rachel who I am sure is still camping out at the door to my apartment to demand answers.” 

“Very good then. Home Jim.” Blaine requested through the open partition, like Jim hadn’t been listening to their every word. 

“Not James when he’s driving you?” Kurt asked, snickering at the glare he could see being delivered to him in the rear-view mirror.

“Nope. Tried that once and he told me ‘If you ever call me that again, I don’t care who you are or where we are are, I WILL pull over and make you walk’.”

“And did he?” 

“I hope to never find out.” Blaine replied solemnly before the two of them burst out into laughter. 

Eventually they reached Blaine’s loft, and found themselves curled around one another in Blaine’s sweatpants, fast asleep. It was probably the best night’s sleep Kurt had in quite some time. However, when he work up, he found himself alone instead of cuddled into Blaine, a note on the pillow next to him. 

_Hey sweetie,_

_Layla had me up early for some interviews for the movie, so I’ll be out most of the day. Feel free to raid my closet or fridge as you need. Maybe we can meet up later tonight? Have a good day!_

_< 3 Blaine_  
_xoxo_

Kurt smiled and stretched out in the luxurious sheets, deciding as much fun as taking advantage of Blaine’s place he should get up and on the go, though he did grab some clean clothes and a bagel. His suit was hung up in the closet, and he decided to leave it here instead of trying to maneuver it around in the subway. As expected, Rachel was indeed pacing in front of his door when he got there, sending him a near murderous look.  
“Please tell me you are coming home from an early morning jog and did not in fact spend the night with Blaine freaking Anderson.” 

“Good morning to you too Rachel. Please tell me you went home at some point and weren’t waiting here just to accuse me of wanting to spend the night at my boyfriend’s place.” Kurt replied dryly, unlocking his door and not even bothering to protest when she let herself in. He finally turned his phone on, seeing some squeeing from Mercedes, a question about Photoshop from Santana, which was followed by a longer text dissing him for trolling the online dating sites. A text from his dad telling him he looked good as the pictures and videos had already hit the internet. Then about a hundred messages from Rachel, none of which he read, since he was sure she was about to give him an earful. He sat down on the couch, crossing his legs and gave her an arm wave which she took as her signal to proceed.

“Okay, first of all, Blaine Anderson? Was he serious when he said you met over online dating? Something I will get to later. I mean, if you were that desperate I could have set you up with someone!”

“Oh yes, because that worked out so well when you set me up with Yuri who was too into himself to even let me talk. Or Keith who blew off our date half way through to blow the waiter. Or…”

“Okay, so they all sucked. But still, online dating? Really?”

“Well I think since it landed me Blaine, I am okay with admitting that I was trolling their profiles for a laugh.” 

“That’s the other thing...why didn’t you tell me, your very best friend that the Blaine you’ve been seeing for three months is the star of stage and now screen, Blaine Anderson. I mean, really!”

“Well you said you would respect my relationship when you thought he was just an actor, which I did tell you he was. Also we wanted to keep it out of the papers until we were ready. Can you really tell me you’d be able to keep it a secret? That you wouldn’t be the least bit tempted to somehow connect your name to his if it gave you the chance for advancement?” 

Rachel sputtered at that, but did look at least a little ashamed. “I...may have gotten a call from someone looking for a bit of insider information.” 

“Oh God Rachel, please tell me you didn’t.” Kurt immediately felt a panic, already reaching for his phone to text Blaine. 

“No, I said no. But only because it was a rag. If it had been E! or maybe even Star, I would have been tempted.” 

“And you wonder why I kept it a secret.” 

“I know, I guess I understand that. But Kurt, what are you going to do when he gets tired of playing with the normals? He’s eventually going to want someone who’s used to his life, who can deal with his schedule and constant travel. I just hate to think about how they are going to chew you up when that happens.” 

Kurt felt like he had been smacked in the face with that. Blaine had admitted he usually dated people who worked in ‘the industry’ but was longing to date someone normal for once. To be with someone who liked him instead of his celebrity, which was so often the case with other actors. But it was true that he had no idea what Blaine’s life would be like once his break was over. He would now be promoting his movie, rallying for awards, and had said he was planning on another album or show in the spring, but he wasn’t sure which. How much would they really see of each other with so much of Blaine’s time occupied? Would he be going back to L.A. to record his album? He barely registered Rachel sitting down besides him and patting his knee.

“I hate to bring this up Kurt, but I also don’t want you to get your heart broken. Maybe call it quits now while you’re still a commodity and the papers will leave you alone for the most part. They’ll play it off as you not being able to handle the spotlight…”

At that Kurt nearly whirled in his seat to face her, her fake sympathy oozing from her pores. “I know I didn’t get into NYADA, but that doesn’t mean I can’t handle the spotlight. I chose a different path, and sure I’m not as far along in life as I want to be, but I will get there. And on my own merits before you accuse me of using Blaine for his fame.” 

“Kurt I only meant…”

“I think you should leave now. I need to be alone.”

“Kurt…”

“Rachel. Seriously, leave me alone.”

Rachel slowly made her way to the door commenting right as she closed the door “Alright Kurt, but think about what I said. You know I’m right. End it now before either of you gets hurt.” 

Kurt kicked off his shoes and curled up in his bed, surrounded by the scent of Blaine, vaguely aware he was still wearing the clothes he had borrowed from him. He fell into a fitful sleep, troubled by doubts now flooding his mind. 

 

That evening Blaine showed up at Kurt’s apartment armed with a picnic basket full of goodies from his chef, Nadine and a very worried attitude. Kurt hadn’t responded to any of his texts that day, and since the papers were full of pictures of the two of them, Blaine thought maybe he had also been getting unsolicited calls, so had turned the thing off. God Blaine had hated leaving him that morning, not only because Kurt looked adorable when he was sleeping. He had wanted to make sure that Kurt was really good about them going public. Maybe kiss him awake, see if he could persuade Kurt to indulge in a little making out to start the day. 

He quietly crept into the apartment, noting the lights were out-but the door had been unlocked, so Kurt surely had to be home. “Kurt? Honey?” He heard a soft noise coming from the bedroom, and after laying down the food on the kitchen counter, went towards the slightly ajar door. In the dark room he could barely make out Kurt’s mussed hair sticking out above his plush comforter, seemingly asleep. Blaine gently shook him “Kurt? You feeling okay? Not like you to be asleep so early.”

“Mmm Blaine? What time is it?”

“Just past six, how long have you been asleep?” 

Kurt turned over, his eyes bloodshot, face paler than normal. “I’ve been in bed since I got home pretty much, probably only slept an hour or two in all that time. Not sick...just upset and not in the mood to move.” 

“Is there anything I can do? Bring you a cup of tea? I brought food but I don’t know if you are in the mood for it or not.” 

“You didn’t cook it did you?” 

Blaine stuck his tongue out at him at that “I will have you know that I have been getting better. But no, Nadine made us up some supper. You wanna come out to the table and we’ll eat there? Or should I make up a tray and we can have a picnic in bed?” 

“Couch? Is that okay?”

“Of course sweetie. Go splash some water on your face and I’ll set us up our supper.” Blaine had to smile when he saw that Kurt was wearing clothes he had obviously stole from Blaine. Though he had to smirk at the fact that the t-shirt and sweats that usually swam on him fit Kurt’s build perfectly, almost snuggly. He set up their food, lighting some candles and turning on a lamp so they could have a nice atmosphere for their meal. 

Kurt staggered out from the bathroom, his hair back in some semblance of order, but Blaine could see he was still upset. Kurt for his part could not shut up Rachel’s voice whirling around in his head. He loved Blaine, and they had enjoyed three months of a wonderful relationship. But now their privacy would be totally obliterated, putting extra pressure on them both. Plus it could affect his work, with the people at Vogue already either trying to exploit Blaine or concerned about the potential unwanted publicity it could cause. It would break his heart to end things between them, but wouldn’t it be better to do it now? Rather than let himself get more famous and then have their inevitable end plastered in his face? Be rejected for the latest Hollywood pretty boy when Blaine got bored of him?

They ate silently, Kurt amping himself up to end things, Blaine insanely worried about what was troubling Kurt and what could have happened to leave Kurt in bed all day. “Do you want to tell me what happened to make you so upset today? Did you see something negative in the papers or did one of them call you?”

Kurt shook his head “No, all the papers were really nice actually. Most of them just mentioned how good the movie was, just stated I came with you. A few of them had our story, but nothing nasty. Or none of the ones I looked at anyway. It’s just...how long can it last Blaine?”

“Oh I’m sure they’ll be mean before too long, but they’ll mostly heap it on me…”

“No Blaine, us. How long can we last? How long before you get tired of dating a nobody?”

“Kurt-I’ve told you that you’ll never be a nobody…”

“To you, maybe. To everyone else? I AM a nobody Blaine. Maybe a nobody using you for your connections. Maybe a nobody who just wanted to say they nabbed a celebrity. But before long those rumours will get to you. You’ll find someone else famous. Somebody who’s a somebody, who can deal with you being away or busy or rumoured to be with the newest starlet. I just...want to protect myself from that now before it’s too late.” 

“Kurt.”

“I think you need to let me go Blaine. To save us both a lot of heartbreak and bad publicity in the future.” 

“Kurt where is all of this coming from? Yesterday you seemed fine with it all. I’m sorry if it was too much for you, but we can lay low for awhile. I don’t want to let you go Kurt. I want to hold onto you. For quite some time if I can.”

“Please Blaine, I think you need to go now. Please.”

“Kurt...I’ll go. But I don’t want us to be over. I have to go out of town for a week or two for the movie. Then I’ll be back. I’ll come see you then, and text you every day until we work this out. Alright?” 

“Blaine…”

“No, I am not giving us up without a fight. Something has obviously shaken you today, and I can tell you need to process, so I’ll give you the space you’ve asked for. But I refuse to call it quits. Not yet.” With that, Blaine placed a kiss to Kurt’s temple and left the apartment. He hoped the cabby driving him home didn’t judge him too hard for crying the entire way there. 

 

Both men were utterly miserable during their time apart. Blaine did indeed text Kurt every day with no response, even after he sent Kurt flowers as well. Kurt for his part, spent his time almost robotic, numb to the pain which he had inflicted upon himself. He barely reacted to the flowers, as beautiful as they were and pointedly did not read the texts from Blaine. The paparazzi had in fact left him alone, and the only stories about Blaine were about how tired he looked during his movie promotions. Everyone seemed to be giving him a wide berth, as if sensing his sorrow. As the days wound down to Blaine’s return, Kurt started beating himself up for being so foolish. He had a great man, a man that he adored and who seemingly adored him back in his life. Yet he threw it away because of some doubts and his own low self esteem. He was moping around his apartment when his phone chirped with a text that he ignored and then began to ring. Seeing it was his father, he reluctantly answered, knowing he would not be able to hide anything from Burt. 

“Hi Dad.”

“Hey kiddo! I am booking my tickets to come visit you for next week. I know you said Blaine’s busy, but I’m sure the both of you can take some time off to spend a few moments with your old man. I took Carole to see his flick and she loved it. Wasn’t my cup of tea, but he was really good in it, you should be proud.” 

“Dad...I’d love to see you. But Blaine and I...we’re not…”

“Kurt? What happened?”

“I screwed up. I ended it to keep both our hearts safe, because I doubted that anyone like him could ever be satisfied with a nobody like me.” 

“Kurt, I never want you to use that word in connection with yourself ever again. I have always told you that you matter, thus you can’t be a nobody. And didn’t you tell me that Blaine said you could never be a nobody to him?”

“Yeah but…”

“No buts! You love this man, I can tell from the pictures of the two of you that he loves you back. So you apologize for being crazy and get the man back.”

“Rachel said…”  
“Kiddo, I know you love her, and once upon a time I wanted her to be my daughter-in-law, but I will never say that she gives good advice. You do what’s right for you, and if that somehow lines up with what she said, then fine. If not, you get your damn man back. I’ll be there next week, and I will hope that you and Blaine will be picking me up from the airport in style.” 

“...thanks Dad.”

“Anytime Kurt. Love ya buddy.”

“Love you too.” 

 

Blaine knocked on the door, wondering if he would even be allowed in. He had texted to no avail, but found he was allowed in the building at least, now keeping his fingers crossed that Kurt would at least hear him out before confirming their break up. He had come straight here from the airport, leaving his luggage down with Jim, telling him to go bring it home, he hoped he wouldn’t be there for quite some time. Slowly the door opened a crack, one of Kurt’s brilliant eyes peeking through, less bloodshot than the last time Blaine had seen him, but a very obvious dark circle underneath it. 

“Hi.”

“Hi there. Might I come in?”

“Do you want to?”

“Very much so.”

The door slowly opened, Kurt waving him in and closing it behind them. They both took spots on the couch, in similar positions that they had been in not two weeks prior. “How was your trip?” Kurt asked quietly.

“Full of answering the same questions a million times and trying to sound like it’s the first time I’ve ever been asked it. I get to do it all over again for awards season. But since this is my first big picture, it was great to promote it. I missed you the whole time though. Was utterly miserable since you weren’t returning my messages.” 

“I’m sorry Blaine. I figured it was easier than giving you hope. But then I was talking to my dad...and he smacked some sense into me. I let my doubts and some bad advice get to me and stupidly let you go. If you can forgive me and bring it on yourself to take me back…”

Whatever Kurt was going to say next was silenced by Blaine’s lips on his, a passionate kiss that stole their breath and made it very clear that everything was forgiven. “Kurt, I love you, no forgiveness needed.” 

“You...you love me?”

Blaine stopped for a second, looking at Kurt, his lips swollen, eyes bright with hope. “Of course I do. How could I not?” 

“I love you too.”

After that, there was not much talking, and what little there was could be called limited at best. Hours later, they were both wrapped up in Kurt’s sheets, sweaty, sticky and nearly asleep. Blaine had his face nestled into Kurt’s shoulder, one leg over his hip. “Kurt?”

“Hmm?”

“Next time someone gives you advice to break up with me? Please give them a smack for me. Because I am never giving you up after that.” 

“Will do.” 

Suddenly the door burst open again “KURT!”

Kurt sighed “Note to self: invest in a chain bolt for the door. And remember to lock it . Or maybe move so she stops bursting into my apartment.”

Blaine slumped further into him “Don’t tempt me, or you’ll be living with me before the week is out.” 

Kurt looked almost thoughtful at that. “We’ll have that discussion after I get rid of Rachel.” He got up out of bed, using the wet wipes he kept in his nightstand to clean himself off and pulled on the pair of Blaine’s sweats that he had been using as pajamas. Blaine smirked as he saw the bite mark on Kurt’s shoulder and the nail lines down his back which he was proudly showing off since he was sans shirt. 

“Kurt! It’s been two weeks, you have to talk to me eventually! Oh, there you are...is that a hickey?” Rachel rambled, her words shrill and almost running together. 

Kurt stood in front of her, arms crossed and an unimpressed look on his face. “Rachel, unless you knock and I let you in, next time, maybe just...don’t? And I will talk to you just enough to say this: Next time you think about giving me advice telling me to end my relationship to a wonderful man because he’s more famous than me-and you-for that matter, think again and just shut up instead. If I ever want your advice concerning my love life again, and believe me, I won’t, I will ask for it.” 

Rachel sputtered a little, for once at a loss for words. it was this point that Blaine, who had been listening and growing very angry at this girl decided to be a little evil. He pulled on a pair of Kurt’s sweats, leaving them hanging low so that the fingerprint shaped bruises on his hips were easily on display. He then sauntered out from the bedroom, making sure Rachel got an eyeful of him before embracing Kurt from behind “Hey sweetie, you gonna come back to bed? I got my second wind, and I really think I’m limber enough for us to do it in the shower.” He then pretended to notice the still gobsmacked girl standing before them, noting the smirk and blush painting Kurt’s face. “Oh, you must be Rachel. Nice to meet you. Forgive me if I don’t shake your hand, need to wash up.” He then lightly bit Kurt’s neck and swayed his way off to the bathroom to start the shower. 

Kurt turned back to Rachel after appreciating the view of Blaine’s walk to the bathroom. “Now, in time, I am sure I will actually forgive you and we will go back to being best friends again. But as of this moment you are one of the last people I want to see. Your words almost caused me to lose the man I love, and I don’t know in what universe you actually thought you were helping. So maybe you will be right in the future, but I am not going to live my life in fear of a what if in the distant future. Now please see yourself out.”

Kurt made sure that Rachel was out of the apartment before firmly locking the door and smiling before running off to the shower where Blaine was already singing.


End file.
